FAQs
General ;I just started; what do I do?? :The New Players' Guide will give you some guidelines for your first few weeks. Don't worry about rushing anything; this game should be viewed as a long-term marathon rather than a sprint - most players don't reach their high-level potential for at least 100 days. ;I just read the New Players' Guide but I'm already Rank 50, is it too late to reroll? :Don't fret those early levels - with a decent strong starter monster, you can catch up to that progress in a flash. However, if you're really attached to your collection, there is always a chance you will pull a game-changing monster from the REM in the future, if you are sufficiently patient and lucky... ;Why can't I add my powerful monster to my team? :You don't have enough Team Cost because your Player Rank is not high enough yet. ;Why can't I sell/fuse this monster even though it's not on my team or marked as "Favorite"? :It's probably on one of your other teams. Swipe left and right on the team building screen to check. ;Is it true that diagonal moves are possible? :Yes! It can greatly increase your combo options, but pulling it off consistently is pretty unreliable. It may be easier on a tablet/larger screen. The faster you move the orbs, the more likely a diagonal move will work. ;I want to use my friend's leader, but he's not in my list. :Have your friend re-login to the game (force-close the app and open it again), then you do the same. ;People are talking about a special dungeon today, but I don't see it in my game! :If you don't have enough total stamina to enter certain advanced dungeons, they will not be displayed. ;I was reading a forum/article/blog and came across a term/abbreviation I didn't understand. :There is a PAD Verbiage page for commonly used P&D slang. Check there and feel free to leave a comment if you didn't find an answer to your question. Dungeons ;Is an enemy more likely to drop if I target it? :No. All drops in the dungeon are predetermined when you start the dungeon, so nothing you do to the enemies will affect the drops. ;How do I quit out of a dungeon without dying? :In the top-right, tap the Menu button and select Quit. You will still lose stamina and any loot from the dungeon. ;What do I do if I have a lot of stamina left when I'm close to ranking up? :1) Go grind the low-EXP dungeons for evolution materials. 2) If you don't need evo materials, you can try challenging a difficult high-stamina dungeon. If you die, it's no big loss since you can rank up quickly and refill. ;How can I rank up quickly? :On weekends when Tower of Giants is 1/2 stamina, "Dragons of the Tower" will give you a great EXP/stamina ratio. If your team is strong enough, you can also run "King of Darkness" in Castle of Satan. Dungeon Overview (Normal) has more detailed numbers. ;During 1.5x or 2x drop rate, is there increased appearance rate of rare/invade monsters? :No, but rare monsters are more likely to drop if they do show up. are always guaranteed to drop. There are certain other special dungeon events when a rare/invade monster gets a boosted chance to appear; they will be announced separately in the Daily News. Monsters ;What do I do with this monster? It doesn't seem to be useful. :Look up that monster's page in this wiki, and click on the "Guide" link at the top to find out. ;That's great, but nobody has written a Guide for this monster yet. :If in doubt, hold on to it! But you can get a general idea by checking the following things: *Does it evolve into something cool? Take a look at the "Evo Tree" link at the top of the page. *Is it used to evolve certain monsters? Look for the "Used to Evo These Monsters" section at the bottom of its page. *Is it good for leveling up other monsters? Check the "Fodder Exp" and see if it's a deliciously high number. *Does it (or its evolution) have an Active Skill? It's probably used to Skill Up a more important monster. Reference the "Monsters with Same Skill" section at the bottom of its page. ;My monster has another element icon in the lower right. What does that mean? :These are sub-attributes, which gives your monster another attack when orbs of that attribute are matched. If the sub-attribute matches the main attribute (such as ), the amount of damage contributed is 10% ATK; if different from the main attribute (such as ), the damage is 30% ATK. They will also be treated the same as a monster with that color for its main attribute when it comes to things like Leader Skill boosts, Binds, etc. ;My Loki gives x2 ATK and RCV to Dark creatures and Devils. Does he give x4 ATK and RCV to a Dark Devil-type creature? :No. Leader skills from a single Leader never stack with themselves. However, if you had Loki and added a to your team (Light Devil), a friend's leader's multipliers to Light creatures would stack with Loki's bonuses to Devils. Skills ;Can I kill a monster with ? :No. Using a Gravity-type skill on a monster with 1 HP will do 0 damage. ;Will Orb changing skills wipe out my +Orbs? :As of Ver 6.4.3, any Orb that has a + will still keep it after being changed. ;Will full-board Orb changing skills like screw me with only two orbs of a color? :No, there will always be at least three of each color. However, skills like 's do not guarantee at least 6 of each color, so you may not be able to make the rows you need... ;How do Row Enhance Awoken Skills like work? :For each horizontal row of 6 Orbs you match, every Row Enhance skill on your team will increase the team's total damage of that color by 10%. The rows must not be connected, so the max number of rows you can make on a board is 3. (In other words, a full board of Fire Orbs created by only counts for one Row.) So if you make two rows of Fire Orbs and have 6 s on your team, that would increase all Fire attacks that turn by 2*6*10% = 120% extra damage. ;How does work? :For every attacking match with exactly 4 Orbs, each on a monster will increase that monster's total attack power by 1.5x, as well as attacking two enemies at once. So if you make 3 4-Orb matches, a monster with two s will attack for (1.5^2)^3 = 11.4x power! *The sub-attribute can also activate the boost! For example, matching 3 Water Orbs and 4 Fire Orbs will give 1.5x boost for both its Water and Fire attacks. *The sub-attribute will also attack two enemies, and may target different ones from the main attribute. That is to say, your monster may attack up to four enemies at once. *If there's only one enemy on screen, you will not launch two attacks, but the 1.5x boost will still activate. * only activates on a match of 4 Orbs, not 5 or more, but if you make a match of 4 Orbs and a match of 5+ Orbs at the same time, you will activate the skill and spread-attack all enemies with the 1.5x added boost. ;How do Orb Enhance Awoken Skills like work? :Each Orb Enhance skill on your team increases the chance of +Orbs appearing for that color by 20%, so 5 Orb Enhances will guarantee + on all Orbs of that color. Furthermore, each Orb Enhance skill will increase the damage of all attacks in that color by 4% for each match with a +Orb in it. For example, if you make 2 Fire matches each containing 3 +Orbs, they will increase Fire damage by 6*6% = 36%. Now, if you have 5 on your team, they will additionally increase Fire damage by 5*2*4% = 40%. In total, this results in 1.36*1.40 = 1.904x Fire damage. zh:常見問題 Category:Gameplay